1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a USB connector plug is known that comprises a plug body which has contacts to be connected to a cable, and in which the contacts are held by an insulative body having: a plug grip portion that is formed in the rear side in the insertion direction of a plug (connector) with respect to a receptacle (counter connector); and a fitting portion that is projected from the grip portion toward a front side in the insertion direction, and to be inserted into the receptacle, and that is thinner than the grip portion, the grip portion and fitting portion of the body are shielded by a shell formed by a metal plate, and a range from an end portion of the cable to a root portion of the fitting portion via the grip portion of the body of the plug body is over-molded (for example, see Published Japanese Translation of PCT Patent Application No. 2001-517360).